<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dinner Party by Adam_FaulknerStanheight, Dr_Sadist (Adam_FaulknerStanheight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485153">The Dinner Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Adam_FaulknerStanheight'>Adam_FaulknerStanheight</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Dr_Sadist'>Dr_Sadist (Adam_FaulknerStanheight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Agony, Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Burnplay, Character Death, Death, Death Threats, Drama, F/M, Fire, Games, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hide and Seek, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Many Deaths, Mind Games, Non-Sexual, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Self-Insert, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Adam_FaulknerStanheight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Dr_Sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve internet personalities attend a dinner party hosted by a mysterious man who refuses to identify himself by any other name than Dr. Sadist. Through his minions, (phychological) intimidation and cryptic messages, he alerts the contestants of his will. He proposes several games, to which he refers as "Rounds". At first it seems like it might be a fun evening, but then they learn that there is a catch: only one can survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your gut will tell you to run, and frankly, I would too, but it is truly the best thing to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan jolted upright to what he recognized as a panicked shriek. He attempted to ignore the throbbing of his head and the vague vision that he was suffering from. He figured that these were the nasty side-effects of being attacked with chloroform. He concluded that there were people nearby, but he couldn't identify any of them.</p><p>'F... Fuck...' he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This would better not be Mark's idea of a prank! Is Mark even here?</em>
</p><p>He took a moment to ground himself, to make sure that he was actually awake. With trembling fingers, he pinched his own upper arm. Nothing. He was still in this unfamiliar dining room. When he gazed around, he realized that many of his friends were gathered in this room, most of them awake. All of them were awake, save for Tyler - and Mark.</p><p>'Mark, baby? Wake up!' To his right were Amy and Mark, the latter slumped over in his chair. Amy crouched beside him, desperately pleading for him to wake up. He reached out to touch Mark. A wave of relief washed over him when his fingers found a pleasantly warm hand. He was just asleep.</p><p>Only when Amy began to cry, did Mark wake up. Needless to say that he was confused as well. This was not what he had imagined the night to be like either.</p><p>Ethan finally allowed his gaze to travel across the room. In total, there were twelve people seated at the long dining table: Nate, Marzia, Felix, Wade, Stephanie, Matthew, Tyler, Bob, Jack, Amy, Mark, and himself. Along the walls stood ten masked individuals, five on each side of the table. Each of them was weaponed with a gun. At the head of the table, at the end furthest from Ethan, sat a man in a black suit. He sipped from his coffee as he waited for the last of them to wake up.</p><p>'We're going to die in here', Stephanie whispered. She folded her hands on the surface of the table as she cast worrisome looks at her husband.</p><p>'This is not funny!' Matt snarled as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. 'We'll get out of this, darling. Who organized this shitshow? Mark, was it you? You are willing to do anything for a viral!' </p><p>'Why would I do that?' Mark retorted angrily as he rubbed his temples. 'Do you think I like this any more than you do? What kind of psycho do you think I -' He silenced when he felt the tip of a gun pressed against the back of his neck. He froze, eyes nervously darting from left to right as he waited for the tension to decrease.</p><p>'Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!' Nate exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table. 'We need to work together if we want to heighten our odds of survival!'</p><p>'Smart boy', one of the masked figures remarked sarcastically. 'You might want to listen to him.'</p><p>'Chris!' the man in the black suit snapped as he jumped up. 'God damn it, Chris. What did I tell you?'</p><p>'I'm sorry, boss.' He lowered his head in embarrassment. 'That was wrong of me. Please tell them how this evening is going to go.'</p><p>'My name is Dr. Sadist', the boss explained, placing his knuckles on the table. 'Welcome to my estate, my friends. Words can't express how thrilled I am to have you all here. My son has been ecstatic ever since I told him that you would be here. He would love to meet you!'</p><p>'Your son?' Mark perked his ears, staring at the man in black and the door right behind him. Beyond that door was the exit, he reckoned. Now all he had to do was get past the door, and the son was the perfect excuse to explore the room beyond. 'Take me to him. I would love to meet him as well.'</p><p>Dr. Sadist glared at him, clearly agitated. 'I am not stupid, you know? You will be allowed a moment with him before you leave. But before any of you get to leave the estate, you will have to play a game.'</p><p>Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'What kind of game?'</p><p>The doctor showed a toothy grin as he straightened his suit jacket. 'What kind of game would you like?' he asked, wringing his hands like one would expect a typical villain to do. 'What about a casual game of hiding and seeking?' </p><p>
  <em>Hide and seek? Seriously?</em>
</p><p>The people at the table shot nervous glances back and forth. Ethan watched as the figure behind Mark retreated to his original position. The threat was gone - for now.</p><p>'So, what will it be?' Dr. Sadist asked as he sought eye contact with the contestants.</p><p>Deep down, Ethan knew that everyone would comply: every single one of them wanted to get out as fast as possible, and if it meant playing this stupid, juvenile game, so be it.</p><p>'One game wouldn't hurt', Mark estimated as he got up from his seat. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her along to the door. 'Ethan is it!' he called as he grabbed the doorknob. It was locked, of course.</p><p>'How can the game start if I haven't even explained the rules?' the doctor asked. He gestured for Mark and Amy to sit down again. 'This won't be a normal game of hiding and seeking. Oh, no. That would be boring, now wouldn't it? Please sit while I inform you about the rules.'</p><p>Amy immediately went to return to her seat, but Mark remained exactly where he was. </p><p>'Don't be like that', Dr. Sadist warned. 'My patience is already wearing thin with you. Don't make me dispatch you.'</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Mark followed his girlfriend to their seats. 'Please do explain', he hissed as he sat down.</p><p>'The rules are quite simple', the doctor claimed. 'One of you - I have just decided on Mark - will be the seeker. He is to search the house for his friends, and once he finds one of them, that person becomes the next seeker. Mark gets a minute headstart afterward to make sure that the game remains fair. Whoever is seeker whenever the game is terminated, loses, and they are to be eliminated.'</p><p>'Eliminated?' Amy echoed. Her eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>'Eliminated, yes.' The doctor retrieved an analog clock from his pocket and set a timer for thirty minutes. Meanwhile, his servants opened up the doors. 'The game starts now.' He took a handkerchief from his breast-pocket and handed it to the accomplice nearest to him. 'Make sure he doesn't cheat.'</p><p>The woman took the piece of black fabric from her boss and used it to blind Mark. 'Go!' she shouted at the other contestants.</p><p>Within five seconds, all of the contestants had fled the room. Ethan hadn't even gotten the chance to fabricate a strategy, he just ran. He had no idea if death was an actual possibility, but he wasn't too keen on finding out.</p><p>He quickly found that all of the cabinets had been emptied. Perhaps they had never been filled at all.</p><p>
  <em>Is this house even inhabited? Or is it just the stage for an absurd game?</em>
</p><p>For a split second, Ethan considered hiding in one of the cupboards, but he was too big to fit in any of them. He took a sprint up the stairs and fled into a bedroom. The closet was as empty as the cabinets had been. After tossing a glance over his shoulder to assure himself that nobody had seen him do so, he slipped inside the empty space.</p><p>For several minutes, he sat in the dark, trembling in fear.</p><p>
  <em>Where are the others? Where is Mark?</em>
</p><p>Downstairs, Mark roamed as he searched for his friends. He had thirty minutes to locate one of them. He needed to find one of them and pass the burden onto that person.</p><p>Ethan could barely hear the footsteps downstairs over his own heartbeat. He threw his head back and breathed through parted lips. Someone had told him that it helped to silence one's breath.</p><p>Mark entered the kitchen in the hopes that someone was still there. He noticed that some of the cupboards were ajar, but he reckoned that nobody would be small enough to fit inside. He tried to ignore the armed male that followed him around as he made his way to the living room. The room looked like it had been the living space for a wealthy family, complete with old-fashioned furniture and dark wallpaper.</p><p>Somewhere nearby he heard labored breath. It was somewhere between the couches, perhaps under the table. In one move, he dropped to his knees. Nothing.</p><p>And yet he was so sure that there was someone nearby. It had to be one of the other contestants, not one of the armed accomplices.</p><p>He was quite sure that there was no way to hide inside of a couch, but he grabbed and removed the cushions anyway. He found a wooden plank with a gap near the corner. He lifted the plank up to reveal whatever was beneath it. He was surprised when he came eye to eye with Marzia.</p><p>The masked accomplice cast Mark aside to pull Marzia out of her hiding spot. 'Run', he told Mark before covering Marzia's eyes with his hands. Mark didn't have to be told twice. He made sure he got out of that room as quickly as he could. He wanted to get as far away from Marzia as humanly possible.</p><p>When he found himself on the top of the stairs, he was quite sure that he heard footsteps to his left. Part of him wanted to hide behind whoever that was while the other part of him wanted to get away from any living being. After a small internal conflict, he decided to follow the sound of the footsteps. In the bedroom, he found Felix hiding behind the bed.</p><p>'Your wife's it', he whispered as he joined his friend. 'I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to encounter anyone.'</p><p>'I know', Felix whispered back. 'I would have...'</p><p>The closet door inched open. Through the crack between the doors, the outlines of a face could be seen. When this person confirmed that the other people in the room were not masked figures, he opened the closet further to reveal his identity.</p><p>'Ethan?' Mark combed through his hair with his fingers. 'Where is the rest? Have you seen any of them pass by?'</p><p>I'm scared', Ethan admitted in a small voice. 'What if he really kills someone?'</p><p>'He won't. Right?' Mark casually bumped Felix in the ribs to elicit a response. 'He's not crazy. He just wants us to really put our backs into this.'</p><p>A long silence followed. Mark didn't know how to comfort Ethan, Felix refused to claim something he wasn't sure about, and Ethan was too afraid to utter another word.</p><p>'Felix? Baby? Where are you?' Marzia's called from downstairs. Her voice was sickly sweet, so much so that all of them got goosebumps. Mark frowned at Felix, the latter shrugged his shoulders.</p><p><em>What are we going to do? </em>Mark mouthed at Felix.</p><p>'You two hide in here, okay?' Felix shoved Mark into the closet and strutted his stuff before walking out to meet his wife. 'I'm right here, darling!'</p><p>'Don't do anything stupid!' Her sweet voice had grown hoarse and it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. 'He's got a gun, babe! We... Just make sure... Fuck...'</p><p>Ethan subconsciously curled his hand around Mark's as they waited for this hell to be over. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. Ethan felt that he was just inches away from bursting into tears. He just wanted to curl up beside Mark and stay there for the remainder of the evening, but he didn't dare to approach Mark in that fashion.</p><p>'Come out of your hiding place, my friends!' Dr. Sadist shouted after what felt like a week. 'The game is over!'</p><p>Ethan immediately pushed the closet door open and stuck one foot out to return to the dining room. Mark, on the other hand, didn't seem too keen to go just yet. 'What if it is not actually over? What if he is going to kill all of us?'</p><p>Both Mark and Ethan decided that it would be wiser to wait a little longer, but after a good thirty seconds, Mark decided to just take his chances. He pulled Ethan along from the closet to see Wade, Bob, and Amy heading downstairs. 'It's really over', he whispered, more to himself than to Ethan.</p><p>They joined their friends as they made their way back to the dining room. Tyler sat in the seat he had occupied before the first round started. His gaze was stoic, or so he would want it to come across. There was no denying the fear in his bloodshot eyes. He was too terrified to move a limb. He could easily disarm one of the figures, but what about the other nine? And what about Dr. Sadist himself?</p><p>'Please sit', Dr. Sadist said as he motioned to the table. He himself had settled with another cup of coffee. 'As you can probably deduce from this schene, your friend Tyler was the final seeker.'</p><p>'You should have gone after me!' Matt groaned as he sat down. 'I was in the kitchen. I even called out to you!'</p><p>'And I told you that this guy's a real murderer! He was in the news and everything! I genuinely believe that he's going to have me killed.'</p><p>'Those are the rules', the doctor muttered. He snapped his fingers and pointed at one of the masked figures. 'Don't disappoint me, James.'</p><p>'No, boss', the man replied before stepping forward and shooting Tyler through the back of his head. Horrified screams filled the room as Tyler's body slumped over and fell to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>